


Peace/Love/Order

by shanjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parallel short fics for BlueRey and Reysma. From the point of view of Jessika or Phasma. Dark!Rey for Phasma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jessika

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is 376 words long. Written at 11:30 at night.

She was beautiful, fire and brightness and light and warmth. She was brilliant, shining and colourful and fast, twirling across stars and worlds. She flew like she was born to fly, fly far away, fly everywhere and anywhere, dancing from world to world, stunning. Radiant. Intoxicating.

She was glorious, the Force incarnate, powerful and mesmerising even to one who had longed for the call of that mystical power and never felt it.

With every look she made me fly higher than I had ever reached, with every kiss she broke me and built me stronger than I was before, with every touch she taught me I was better than I ever knew I was.

She was not elegant, not like the core world girls I'd loved before her, the refined glory of polished maidens, elegant in their every move. No, she was rough, and course, and true. She could be blunt, lost in our world, my world, worlds apart from where she'd known. It was here that I would repay her, be her support as the tidal waves of the cosmos crashed against her skin, her mind, hold her and tell her that I would always be here for her, always be here for her to come home to, wherever home was.

She was strong and burned brighter than any flame, stronger than any star, yet so quiet and tired and weak, thrust into this war not of her own choice, yet had taken up our banner and fought with us, for us, alongside us, and chose me, insignificant in comparison to her splendor, a lowly pilot to be hers.

She was renowned, exalted, the new Jedi Order. She was worshipped by all of us, yet I was the one she chose to love.

We worship each other, my Rey and I, we know one another more than any other in the universe. We learnt to live apart in this war, to take our moments and treasure them more than anything else.

Someday I hope this war will end, and peace will reign, and my Rey and I may live our lives in safety and love till the end of our days. But till that day, we must fight, for the hope of a better tomorrow.


	2. Phasma

She was beautiful, fire and burns and shadows dancing. She was brilliant, aphotic and ink and fast, twirling blades through flesh and metal. She fought like she was flying, blades of annihilation and slaughter dancing from world to world, stunning. Darkly radiant. Intoxicating.

She was glorious, the Force incarnate, powerful and mesmerising even to one who had never felt that call, only the call to my duty.

With every look she made me fight harder than I ever had, with every kiss she shattered me but rebuilt me, with every touch she taught me I was more than just a captain.

She was not elegant, not like the officers who had surrounded me since birth, the refined glory of militia, strength in numbers. No, she was rough, and course, and violent. She could be blunt, lost in our world, my world, worlds apart from where she'd known. It was here that I would repay her, be her support as the tidal waves of the dark side crashed against her skin, her mind, hold her and tell her that I would always be here for her, always be here for her to come home to, wherever home was.

She was strong and burned brighter than any flame, stronger than any star, yet so quiet and tired and weak, thrust into this war not of her own choice, yet had taken up with our Knights, fought with us, for us, alongside us, and chose me, a captain, to her Knight of Ren. 

She was renowned, exalted, the new First Order. She was worshipped by all of us, yet I was the one she chose to love.

We worship each other, my Rey and I, we know one another more than any other in the universe. We learnt to live apart in this war, to take our moments and treasure them more than anything else.

Someday I believe this war will end, and order will reign, and my Rey and I may live our lives rewarded for our sacrifices till the end of our days. But till that day, we must fight, for the promise of a better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible sap, I know.  
> My tumblr is shanjedi if you want to come talk to me!


End file.
